


Robby Part I

by suecsit



Category: Cobra Kai
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 17:46:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14982323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suecsit/pseuds/suecsit
Summary: Johnny and Daniel talk after karate practice. Sequel to recent episodes "Encino," "All Valley," and "Key."





	Robby Part I

**Author's Note:**

> This is more like the earlier chapter "Bert" in terms of length. It's short and fluffy. I need short and fluffy Lawrusso right now, especially after the heaviness of last chapter.
> 
> Thank you so much for your responses and for chatting with me here and on Tumblr (URL is counterbalanceandkairos). I love the folks on this lovely ship. It has truly become my happy place.
> 
> The slow burn part of this WILL turn into a bonfire soon. I swear. Maybe even sooner than you think. Or not. I'm still deciding. But it WILL happen.

“Robby” Part I

Hawk and Robby were fighting during an afternoon practice at Cobra Kai. Robby currently had Hawk in a headlock, and Daniel and Johnny were trying to separate them. 

It all started when Hawk came to practice without the usual mohawk or blue dye in his dirty blonde hair. Most students simply stared in disbelief. They’d forgotten what Eli Moskowitz looked like. Now he was back, it seemed, just with an extra back tattoo. 

When Miguel asked him what happened, he said his mother forced him to change it. He was failing his classes already and the school year was only six weeks old. She was going to make him get rid of the haircut after the May tournament, but Hawk, or Eli, had apologized, at least to his family (not to Robby), and sworn that he would improve his attitude. He didn’t. 

Robby, while not as antagonistic with Johnny’s students any longer, had been waiting for an excuse to embarrass Hawk. Although Johnny and Daniel had both worked to create a healthy environment at Cobra Kai post-merger, there were a few issues they couldn’t fix. 

It started when they pulled names (a way to ensure everyone got a fair and random chance to spar during the sessions). Daniel pulled Hawk and Robby. Instead of saying the names, he simply handed the slips to Johnny and looked questioningly at him. Johnny finally decided it was better for them to face the music. 

When they got in fighting positions, Robby began to chuckle. Daniel knew this was a bad sign. Robby laughed, he discovered, a lot like his dad. And if the past was any indicator, that laugh, and certainly that smirk, could drive anyone crazy. Hawk asked him what was so funny, and Robby made some reference to impotence and hair. They ended up on the ground before Johnny could tell them to begin. 

Once the two men separated their students, Hawk stormed off, and Robby shot his father a death look. “So much for this place changing…” he muttered.

Johnny was usually one to be patient because they were on such fragile terms, but in this case, Robby had instigated the conflict. Johnny returned the death stare and told him to grow up. His son slammed the door behind him.

They dismissed class after that. Once the room was empty, Daniel could see how tense Johnny had been. First, he ripped his own headband off his head and threw it down. Then he punched the dummy in the corner. “What is it with you Miyagi-do people? You always think it’s our fault, but you’re the only ones who strike first. It’s not us, you know.” Johnny then collapsed in a nearby chair, his head in his hands.

Daniel went to the office to retrieve a beer and then crossed back to his partner. “Here,” he said, nudging Johnny’s knee. “I get it now. He gives as much as he gets, that’s for sure.” 

“Are you talking about yourself or him?”

Daniel smiled. “Both, I guess.” He sat down on the floor next to Johnny’s chair and leaned his head against the knee beside him. 

Johnny took a swig and then handed the can to Daniel. “You think we’ll ever be able to make this work?”

Daniel took a sip of Coors. It had been a while since he enjoyed beer, but it was growing on him. “Maybe those two just aren’t meant to get along.”

“Ha.”

“I know, I know.”

Johnny took the beer back. “Maybe if they just made out—“

“It is so important that you don’t finish that sentence.”

“True. I don’t need the image of that in my brain.”

“Neither do I,” Daniel admitted. “Miguel and Robby are doing ok, though. I like Miguel. He’s more of a leader anyway. Hawk will come around.”

Johnny set the beer down and began to run his hands through Daniel’s hair. Daniel closed his eyes.

“Larusso—“

“Hmm?”

“Maybe we need a change of scenery.”

“Like what?”

Johnny pulled the hair on Daniel’s head back, more playfully than forcefully, so that the man’s eyes met his own. “Maybe your idea about Mr. Miyagi’s place isn’t a bad one.”

Daniel swiveled to face Johnny. “What?”

“Look, we’ve been here several months. I’m not saying leave permanently. I just think we could change things up for a few weeks. Train in different places. Robby responds when you do all of that….stuff…”

“Stuff?” Daniel smirked. 

“I just picture him….” Johnny searched for the right way to put it into words, “doing a better job somewhere not associated with his dad. Maybe if he could hear some fountains, I dunno, splash against some rocks or he could trim some trees, he’d calm down. Find his chi.”

“Fountains and trees? Chi? Wow. I don’t even—“

“I’m being serious.”

“I know you’re serious. That’s what’s so weird. Hey, what happened to that tree I gave you at the dealership?”

“Uh—“

Daniel put his hand up. “Don’t tell me. I don’t want to know.”

“I dropped it. By mistake.”

“Sure you did.”

“Anyway, what do you think?”

Daniel paused. “I think you’re a good dad,” he finally said, rising up on his knees to kiss Johnny. When he pulled back, he remained in between Johnny’s legs, regarding him. Johnny looked shocked. “No, here’s the thing,” Daniel persisted. “I know you don’t like some of that ‘stuff’. But you’re willing to do this for him.”

“Robby’s never going to be sold on Cobra Kai. Ever. Your daughter on the other hand…”

“Yeah, she seems happy here. Much as I don’t want to admit it.” 

“Are you jealous?” Johnny teased.

“Sometimes, sure.” 

“Really?”

Daniel cocked his head and looked at Johnny with curiosity. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Because she worships you. She just wants to prove how strong she is.”

“I think Robby worships you, too, in his own way.”

“That’s bullshit and you know it.” 

Daniel sat down and picked up Johnny’s bare foot and began to massage it, starting with the toes and working his way down to the heel. Johnny sighed and watched him through half-lidded eyes as he found himself relaxing against his will. “He wanted your attention so much that he got a job at my dealership. He just wanted to make you mad. Then he signed up for a tournament just to fight everyone from your dojo. Maybe worship isn’t the right word, but obsessed is. You know everything he and I have is because of you, not the other way around.”

“Larusso, that makes absolutely no sense.”

“Look, he wanted a polo shirt with his name sewn on it. The first day. He hadn’t even met me. I’m pretty sure he wanted it because it said Larusso on the back and he knew you’d explode.”

“He wanted his name…embroidered on a polo shirt? That doesn’t even sound…”

“Exactly my point.” Daniel kissed the top of his foot and set it back down on the ground. “I like your idea though. I haven’t been giving him much attention lately, except at work, because I wanted you to train him.” he admitted.

“Yeah, I noticed you didn’t go after him and give him the balance speech today.”

Daniel shrugged. “I’m not sure it’s my place anymore.” He picked up Johnny’s other foot and began massaging. “I didn’t want to hurt you anymore than I had.”

“You didn’t know. Besides, you’re a good influence. Don’t stay away from my kid. That’s the last thing he needs. ”

“Ok, but…”

“Come here,” Johnny said softy, urging Daniel forward. Daniel dropped his foot and rose to his knees again to move between Johnny’s legs. “Will you show me Mr. Miyagi’s place? Or do you have to leave right now?”

“We can go,” Daniel said, moving closer and letting Johnny pull him in for a kiss.


End file.
